


Sweet treats

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bloating, Daddy Kink, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feeding, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Feeding, Overeating, Parent/Child Incest, Volmer is about to lose it, chocolate play, denied pleasure, swollen belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Volmer lets Hannah feed him.Playing with melting chocolate happens in the gardens of the sanitarium.(Takes place after 'The late night visit')





	Sweet treats

Dr. Heinreich Volmer exhaled, leaning his back against the tree trunk. He smiled to the girl before him, watching how she sucked at the popsicle he had given her. The sight was sensual, at the very best, making his lower abdomen burn with anticipation; a feeling he was already too familiar with.

He would not touch her, however. Not this time. Not even to steal a little bit of pleasure her sweet hands had so often provided. No. This, the picnic, was purely arranged to win back her trust he had so foolishly lost, by asking to lay on top her in his passion. 

A mistake he gravely regrets. . .

It had taken a week, maybe a bit more, and lots of persuading, but here she was, sharing the blanket with him in the shade of the trees in the garden of the sanitarium. They were not exactly alone, but the spot was private enough; out of the eyes of both, the staff and patients alike.

“How does it taste?” the doctor asked, drawing in the sight of Hannah’s lips sliding on the pink frozen treat. His eyes were half lidded, his hands resting on his lap to cover the first signs of his growing arousal.

Gods. . . He could imagine it. Her delicate mouth, sliding along his hardened shaft. . .

“It is good; so sweet,” the girl replied, her smile shy and her voice silent and mouse-like, as always. 

Dr. Volmer gave her the tiniest of smiles, a small twitch of his lips. “Yes,” he breathed, perhaps a bit more shallowly than he had intended. “So very sweet. . .”

He watched her peacefully, content, sipping his wine. He would let her finish, before offering her other treats. Treats she could nibble right off his fingers.

Romance was what Hannah needed: Something that would seduce her and send her swooning in his arms —when the time would be right. He had distanced himself too much from her during the years, becoming more of her doctor than a father. It was what he had aimed at, believing it would be easier for Hannah to wed her doctor, instead of her father. He would not keep the truth from her, however; she would learn everything, when the time of their wedding night would finally take place.

But meanwhile. . . He would get closer to her. Befriend her. Romance her. Anything really, that would make him more than just her doctor —a stranger who dragged her into the cellars to have his pleasure in what ways he could, his hands bound to the bedpost. . .

“I thought the outside things were bad . . . that they could make me ill,” Hannah then said, licking the last of the frozen juice off the stick. 

“Most of them are,” Volmer agreed, “but I was very selective with these treats I am about to offer you. Here, come closer and try this one,” he added holding out a piece of chocolate. “Ah-ah! From my fingers, if you will.”

Hannah hesitated, but leaned in obediently, nibbling the sweet from his fingers. Her lips made contact with his skin, making Dr. Volmer grin. It was a start; an act romantic enough for slow seduction. . .  
He offered her more; cheeses, grapes, sweets, anything the girl could eat from his fingertips. And he talked, casually, about weather, books . . . anything that resulted in some sort of reply. The girl was still very silent, few in her words. . .

“Please, try some wine. You haven’t had any before, have you?” Dr. Volmer then offered, knowing very well the girl had never drunk anything, but pure, clean water. 

She shook her head, taking the offered glass. She sipped, glaring at the taste.

The sight made Dr. Volmer smile. “It takes a little getting used to, doesn’t it?”

The girl nodded, sipping again after Volmer glanced at her under his brow, stressing the fact he wanted her to finish the whole glass. It would loosen her up a little, he reckoned. 

He leaned his back against the tree again, breathing out slowly. His hand had landed to rest on his belly, to bring ease to the burning of his denied pleasure. Denied, for now.

Hannah stilled with the gesture, looking at his hand keenly. “Is it a cramp?” she asked silently, placing the glass down.

Dr. Volmer shook his head. “No. No. I am quite well.” Yet, he was tempted by the opportunity, tempted by the small taste of pleasure. But he would stay behind his decision: This was only a picnic. 

Hannah shifted closer, slipping a cool hand under his white coat. “Are you sure? I could help you.”

Dr. Volmer shifted with a stiff smile, stopping her hand. “I am quite sure. No need for that now.”

“But, you look like you’re in pain. . .” the girl whispered, her hand reaching yet again for his stomach. 

“Hannah, enough.” 

She obeyed, yet Dr. Volmer could have sworn she looked slightly disappointed. 

“I wish to feed you,” the girl then said. “You were kind, I wish to return the favor; you ate barely anything.” 

To this, Dr. Volmer agreed gladly. Hanna moved by his side offering him all the same treats he had offered her. And he enjoyed it, especially sucking the slightly melted chocolate off her fingers. Hannah only smiled, keeping her gaze down. Her cheeks glowed bright. 

“A little more wine?” the girl asked, raising the glass to his lips. 

Dr. Volmer chuckled, gently pushing the glass away. “I am quite full, Hannah.” And he was. He felt heavy, swollen. His belt had already begun to feel too tight. . .

“Please, a little more. . .” 

Only to please the girl, Dr. Volmer agreed. He ate more chocolate, grapes, nibbled some cheese, even though it already felt to come out of his ears.  
In the end, he pushed Hannah’s hand away. “No more. I cannot.” By this point he was painfully overstuffed. His stomach was sore, swollen and his belt was visibly too tight. He looked rounded.

“Please, just a sip of wine. . .” 

“Hannah, no. I have pains.” 

And those words were all that was needed. The girl lowered the glass, still half full, moving to sit next to him under the tree. She leaned her head upon his shoulder, her hand slipped under his coat again. Her fingers were gentle on his stomach, barely touching the roundness of his middle. And even through his shirt Dr. Volmer was able to feel how cool they were. 

“Hannah. . .” 

“You said you’re hurting,” she whispered, pressing her palm into the flesh of his stomach. The pain was enough to make Dr. Volmer jump and groan aloud. 

Hannah was quick to hush him, as she had done in the cellars, massaging his eel filled, swollen stomach. Only this time he was sore and swollen because of food. 

“I’m sorry. I’ll help. . . I’ll help you. . .” Her hand was back on his middle again, rubbing soothing circles. Occasionally her fingers brushed over the buckle of his belt, almost if teasing.  
Dr. Volmer arched his head back in pleasure, gritting his teeth. He was weak. He had made a promise to himself not to let her do this, but. . .

“Hannah, someone will see us. . .” 

“Please, lie down, doctor. You’re in pain, I wish to help,” she purred, again adding unnecessary pressure that made Dr. Volmer gasp in agony. He was panting already, painfully hard and barely able to think about anything but his release. The girl’s hand on his body, stroking his mound, occasionally slipping on his lower belly, just below the globe the overeating had made his usually so flat stomach to be. . .

“You have to be gentle, Hannah,” he told her, stopping her hand. Her cheeks were glowing even brighter now, her eyes as well. Perhaps she liked him this way; otherwise she wouldn’t be so willing to comfort him. 

“I’ll be gentle, I promise,” she whispered in his ear and so Dr. Volmer lay down on the blanket, turning his eyes towards the whispering leaves of the tree. The girl was so committed to her task she had even forgotten his hands, unbound and resting next to his body. It would have been so easy to grab her, roll her under him. But Dr. Volmer had managed to control his lust for her for years; he could wait a little longer. At least when they were in the gardens. . .

Hannah’s hands moved over his belly, up and down, gentle and caring. Her fingers spread wide on the sides of his sore mound, pressing lightly. Her torture is as sweet as ever, and then, she was already unbuttoning his shirt. Not all the way, just few buttons from the middle; just enough for her hand to make contact with his bare skin. 

“You ate too much,” the girl observed silently, sliding a single finger down his upper belly and into his belly button. Her hand stayed still for a moment, till she began drawing circles, slow and teasing circles that made Dr. Volmer squirm in both, pleasure and agony.

“You will be sore the whole eve,” Hannah whispered, brushing his swollen lower belly with her cool knuckles. “You will be so uncomfortable. . .” And with those words, the nail of her thumb pressed into his belly button; painfully enough to have Dr. Volver yelp and grab the girl’s wrist. 

“You promised, Hannah, you promised,” he moaned hoarsely, his sight blurred slightly by ecstasy. 

“I want to see all of you,” the girl whispers. “Like in the cellars. I will use my lips, if you’ll let me.”

Oh, she was going to be the death of him! And what a sweet death it would be. 

“Y-you cannot expose me here, Hannah. Someone will see. B-but if we’d go to the cellars. . .” Volmer attempted, bringing the girl’s knuckles to his lips to be kissed. 

She blushed deeply with the gesture, pulling away. “I hurt you. . . I shouldn’t have hurt you. I promised not to. . . I will make it up to you.” And there was another piece of chocolate in her fingers; soft and melting in the heat and sunlight. 

Her smile was more than shy and there was a feverish shine in her bright eyes, as she placed the treat on his upper belly with slightly parted lips.

At this point Dr. Volmer dared barely to breathe, his chest and belly rising and falling in shallow, rapid rhythm. If the girl would stop now, if he’d startle her away, he was certain he was going to die.

“Hannah. . .” His voice was pleading at this point, as he dared to raise his head enough to watch the girl slide the melting sweet around his navel and down his lower stomach, which was more than swollen and tight as a drum. The sight was enough to force a groan out of him. 

“Hush, hush. . . I’ll be gentle this time,” the girl cooed and leaned on him. 

Her lips were soft on the skin of his bloated stomach, gentle and almost as cool as her fingers. The sensation made Dr. Volmer squeeze his hands into fists, so tightly he could feel his nails digging into his skin. He would not lose control, not now. But Hannah wasn’t making it easy. 

Her lips were torture; a burning trail on his skin, moving slowly lower with a gentle silky touch of the tip of her tongue. 

Volmer’s hips raised with the gesture as the girl closed in on his navel, planting a gentle kiss on his belly. He was getting close, so very close to his release. 

And the girl nibbled him, the tender skin at his lower stomach, just below the navel. 

“H-Hannah, dear god!”

The girl’s palm met his hip, pressing him back down, forcing out a groan of pain and pleasure. Then, she pulls away. 

“Y-you cannot be done yet,” the good doctor observes between ragged breaths. He is burning, hurting, going through terrible agony. 

“There is no more chocolate,” the girl whispers. Her finger circles his navel casually, occasionally getting lost to the edges of his exposed middle. 

“You have to finish, Hannah,” Dr. Volmer pleaded, grabbing her hand, realizing the mistake of his hazy passion too late. The girl wiggles free, sprinting off. Her bare feet move softly against the grass. 

Dr. Heinreich Volmer falls back on the blanket, looking at the clouds. The trail of Hannah’s tongue is still wet on his stomach. 

He aches. 

The girl is driving him slowly towards insanity.


End file.
